1. Field
The present application relates to reflector antennae and related structures and methods.
2. Related Art
Helicopters and other aircraft often fly in conditions in which they can come into contact with various objects, such as cables. Contacting such objects can be undesirable, resulting in crashes and/or damage to the aircraft and persons within the aircraft. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to detect such objects, so that collisions and the associated damage may be avoided.